Build talk:P/any PvE Motigon
__TOC__ Discussion General build. Discuss. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 17:41, 27 March 2008 (EDT) :Song of purification. -Auron 17:42, 27 March 2008 (EDT) ::What does condition removal have to do with party healing? — Skakid 17:50, 27 March 2008 (EDT) :::It's a better elite. For PvE. Which is what this build is made for. -Auron 17:51, 27 March 2008 (EDT) ::::What about places without many conditions? — Skakid 17:52, 27 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Like where, Old Ascalon? The hardest areas in the game are either condi heavy or hex heavy. Nowhere else matters because you're just facing flashing blades am fah or some stupidity. -Auron 17:54, 27 March 2008 (EDT) :::::In that vein, hexbreaker aria as variant. And TNTF in main bar, IMO - even though it's one skill closer to the standard gon, it doesn't spend its elite charging SY. Different enough. -Auron 17:58, 27 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::Party Heals are used in PvE to combat degen conditions and hexes. Purification deals with the degen conditions in addition to deal with problem conditions while Restoration just tries to even out degen. Add Hexbreaker Aria as Auron has mentioned and you're all set. Racthoh 18:01, 27 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::Ever done that fire magic dungeon? Even with "SY!" it does a bit of party damage, especially with heroes. — Skakid 18:05, 27 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::Also, keep in mind that not everyone has a paragon. — Skakid 18:09, 27 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I'm guessing this is in response to the recent nerf to the other PvE SoR Paragon? 'Cause they're very similar. Also, "TNtF!" for players. --20pxGuildof 20:11, 27 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Ye, it's in. And yes to other part too. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 20:48, 27 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Flashing Blades Am Fah still wipe out my entire party sometimes ;( Besides I am sick of these SoR builds. Just merge them all into one build and just have a long variants section. Huynh Sanity 03:57, 28 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::This is the only one. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 16:23, 28 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::There use to be a whole bunch in the trial section and such. Huynh Sanity 00:25, 30 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Trial is pretty irrelevant. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:39, 30 March 2008 (EDT) Bar for players: The build is energy consuming with TNtF and you'll want more than GftE for e-management. Energizing Chorus is a net gain of 20 energy if used right (cast Energizing Chorus and activate TNtF while casting a chant, that way both skills cost 7 less energy). (R3d3 10:38, 14 April 2008 (EDT)) Removing vote b/c of variants Is completely illogical. It's not good without SY! and TNtF! and with them it's a less effective dupe of the builds we have now. Just my thoughts--Goldenstar 21:01, 27 March 2008 (EDT) :It's logical, because you can't run that on a hero. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 16:23, 28 March 2008 (EDT) ::The nerfs that have been implemented since this builds creation have rendered it far far less effective, I would personally go so far as to say that this build is all but utterly useless now, however others may feel differently, in no event however can i imagine anyone calling it Great...... :::Well, the nerfs are only temporary, but for until May 1st, don't use this on your heroes. =P -Mike 07:13, 24 April 2008 (EDT) Drop Anthem of Flame Do not need it as SoR and Ballad can keep up your AR without issues. I would suggest another attack skill in its place. (Mr Pink57 16:23, 31 March 2008 (EDT)) :42 damage per physical on a 10 second recharge for +1 energy. If this paragon is the only physical in the group then yes I would consider dropping Anthem of Flame. Racthoh 16:47, 31 March 2008 (EDT) For Great Justice! Why is that in the variants? One adrenaline skill that has a 4 second recharge. Racthoh 16:51, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :It's for other variants. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 16:53, 31 March 2008 (EDT) Game Update - Thursday, April 17, 2008 * Song of Restoration: increased recharge to 30 seconds. '' * ''Ballad of Restoration: increased recharge to 30 seconds. '' That hurts. Is this even worth playing anymore? -Mike 20:19, 17 April 2008 (EDT) :Elite got nerfed, and another main skill got nerfed. I'm gonna have to go with no. Now if only I knew how to do that "Archiving should be discussed because of yadda yadda" box thing. Wow, I'm good at describing things! Gogey 20:25, 17 April 2008 (EDT) ::Added it. Discuss. Gogey 20:32, 17 April 2008 (EDT) :::dude the updates only last until may 1st ... just leave it alone Drahgal Meir 00:07, 18 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Well, we won't archive it unless the updates are final, I just hope they don't ruin supportive Paragons for everything but PvE. -Mike 07:13, 18 April 2008 (EDT) :::::They aren't. http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/Developer_Updates/20080417 - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!]] sexiness! 07:15, 18 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::I thought they were testing the updates and were only going to revert some of them, not all of them. >.> -Mike 07:19, 18 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Why use this? Necro heroes are better and if you're Paragon yourself go Imba. IMO the nerf doesn't really hurt this, in the way that it wasn't the best build to use anyway. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:21, 18 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Well, it was good for heroes, but I usually take 2 SF eles and an MM, instead. -Mike 17:01, 18 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::If you look at the time I posted, the whole "its temporary" report by the admins wasn't posted yet Drahgal. Gogey 18:10, 18 April 2008 (EDT) Finale of Restoration i find your lack of it disturbing.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'Gaston was a Paragon...]] 17:57, 16 November 2008 (EST) :It's too chunky. The current bar is fine. -- 'Guild of ' 17:58, 16 November 2008 (EST) ::It's actually pretty great, especially on Heroes, but I wouldn't use it unless you had other Shout/Chant spammers in the team. [[User:St. Michael|ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 18:17, 16 November 2008 (EST) :::Well, if I don't have chant spammers I would go with aegis LoD/divine healing/heaven's delight for party wide healing/support, tbh.152.226.7.213 22:03, 16 November 2008 (EST) ::::You could also use "Watch Yourself!" "Go For The Eyes!" and "The Power is Yours!" to give your team/key members more constant healing than 1 106 heal party every 20 seconds. This is fine as is, but if you wanted more healing (and less of a party wide single step red-bar) and this was your only motivation guy, then more constant healing would probably be a better choice. Something that Anthem of Flame + Weariness + GFTE + Random short recharge shout/chant will do nicely.--70.121.145.76 23:44, 16 November 2008 (EST) :::::I should be happy that I am using an elite that gives 1 energy over 3 seconds to my entire party. It certainly makes a whole lot of difference, and I find that PvE/PvP is made 99999999999999999999999999999999REDENGINEGOREDENGINEGOREDENGINEGORED times easier with the existence of such an elite skill. Obvious sarcasm is obvious.152.226.7.213 01:22, 17 November 2008 (EST) squishie paras are bad-- ChristmasRelyk 23:18, 7 December 2008 (EST) :80+10+16-20 = 86 = Not a squishy. Math rocks buddy.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'I know my Paragons]] 23:38, 7 December 2008 (EST) ::sup rune makes u squishie-- ChristmasRelyk 23:38, 7 December 2008 (EST) Why Anthem of Flame? You have and SoR to keep up AR, why not take another attack skill?--Golden19pxStar 23:22, 7 December 2008 (EST) :idk remove it tbh-- ChristmasRelyk 23:23, 7 December 2008 (EST) ::energy management outside of battle, and so you dont have to waste your powerful chants and not have them available when you need them. Also, more dps and a cover condition for Deepwound is pretty cool...but it's PvE so that doesn't really matter i guess. meh, more DPS.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'I know my Paragons]] 23:36, 7 December 2008 (EST) :::why would u need e-management outside of battle...-- ChristmasRelyk 23:39, 7 December 2008 (EST) For more win Use Finale of Restoration and "The Power is Yours!" you get more constant healing, energy out the ass, and allows for more utility. You just lack the 1 party heal every 20 seconds.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'I know my Paragons]] 23:35, 7 December 2008 (EST) :thats why it goes on different build-- ChristmasRelyk 23:39, 7 December 2008 (EST) archive? this works... but no one uses it really, as far as I know. -- '17:55, 12 January 2009' :I still use SoR for hero occasionally, but usually use one less anthem and one more attack skill (i.e. closer to a paraway para hero) --Mafaraxas (talk) 21:28, 12 January 2009 (EST) ::I still use this build on my heroes, because they can't run the Imbagon build, and sometimes I like to bring Morgahn around with me just to look cool. I wouldn't archive it just because it's still perfect for heroes, which is what it's currently tagged for. 02:30, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::And it still provides more party healing than Protective Was Kaolai. The "GftE!" buff might bring this back, too. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.]][[user_talk:St. Michael|мıкε']] 02:37, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Merge notice has been there since 103 years, frosy do something about it :< Thomas Dutch 19:46, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :Frosty delivers --Frosty 19:52, November 8, 2009 (UTC) lol ive been using this for months and i didnt think to post it. a chance for a great is gone.--Bluetapeboy 17:24, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :This was posted October 10th 2007 mr. That's probably way before you were using it. Bravo Romeo Alfa November Delta November Echo Whisky. 17:27, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::noone gives a shit about # of vetted builds users submit anyways. — Maf so rational. 21:13, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Ohai I have 2 questions, 1: are two major runes necessary? It kills me to chop off 70 hp from my hero's health. 2: Why is this not tagged for PvE general too? I think a human could run this just as good as a hero, right? [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] Logic! 22:34, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Bows D-Shot and Volley or Barrage ftw. I'd probably go with Song of Restoration and Volley, because Heroes aren't great at spamming attack skills, anyway. AoE damage>unreliable DW (unless you micro, and even then, AoE damage>DW). [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.]][[user_talk:St. Michael|мıкε']] 20:52, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Outdated and this is pretty bad--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 05:36, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :I second that, TPIY as a variant? cmon. Does shit damage and heals shit.--Pirate 16:49, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Where the hell is the best paragon skill in the world? [[User:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Fleshcrawler']] [[User talk:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Soban']] 20:26, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah guys why the hell isn't there player only skills on a hero bar? Hareemuhhh.talk? 20:30, July 13, 2010 (UTC) ::^ I lol'd. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:38, 13 July 2010 :::Lol I fail at reading :) glad I did something right by making you laugh. [[User:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Fleshcrawler']] [[User talk:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Soban''']] 20:28, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Vs. Destroyers - burning is a waste! The featured build is quite good even though I used it for my own Paragon. However, in my search for skillsets against destroyers, I put together a variant for players rather than heroes... It also works well against other GWEN mobs. coded: OQCkUqmx5iqjFOIDkt3aYO882dD I use this with a Sabway team or Sabway with SoS Rit in for the MB. I have 3 Centurion and two Survivor insignia with Minor Motivation on the headpiece, Minor Leadership and Minor Spear as well as Vitae and Major Vigor. If party wipes, usually because I botched the skill chain startup or some aspect of the tactics, I'm always the last one standing... heh. I carry two spears... one with +5 Energy (Spirit of the Forgotten) and the other Sundering (Deldrimor Impaler), and a good Motivation Shield (Forgotten Shield). The +5 is necessary to start the skill chain with Agressive refrain and have enough energy left to use "Make Your Time" to get enough Adrenaline to use "The Power is Yours". (Two Radiant inscriptions might make that unnecessary... maybe.) That keeps energy going for both the attack skill chain and the party buffs. Once you get sufficient Morale Boost, the +5 energy will no longer be necessary. The Barbed Spear attack skill is redundant with the MB and could be replaced with Blazing Spear unless going against Destroyers. It works well for me! Otto Didactic 22:16, September 4, 2010 (UTC)